


More than words

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How very true.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Tom Riddle
Series: Hanom (Hannah Abbott/Diary Tom Riddle) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077728





	More than words

Our tale begins in Hannah Abbott and Tom Riddle Jr's shared house, Hannah is determined to find out how Tom managed to leave the Hogwarts grounds where he died.

Hannah asked, "Why haven't you told me how you did it, Tommy?"

Tom smirked. "It's not important."

Hannah said, "It is though because you told me you couldn't leave the Hogwarts grounds even if you wanted to."

Tom replied, "I told you, it's not important; dear. What is important though is that I did manage to do it for you and for us. I love you so much that I did something believed to be impossible just to stay by your side. And I'd do anything for that."

Hannah blushed. "Aw, I love you too; Tommy."


End file.
